That's My Prince
by MadameLCullen
Summary: Bella Swan is completely obsessed with famous actor Edward Cullen and totally bored with her small town life. When she moves in with the Masens in London, she may be closer to him than she may think. Will she get her Prince Charming? OOC AH
1. Escapism and Meeting the 'Rents

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The plot is the author's. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 1

Escapism And Meeting The 'Rents

Edward Cullen was my obsession. I was only 9 when I watched his first film. However, I remember thinking 'That's my Prince Charming'. Of course, since then, I have grown up and realized that that relationship will never happen. No matter how much I wished it would.

He used to be a little geeky, now, he was a god. His once lifeless hair was now always styled in a messy disarray making you want to run your fingers through it. It was an amazing shade of dirty blonde and looked slightly bronze in the sun. His face was more defined, his jaw was indescribable. The two day stubble he was sporting for the last premiere made him look more mature and sexy. I was slightly obsessed.

He had starred in another major franchise which made all the girls go loopy for him. However, these girls were all fickle. When he was first cast, I was overjoyed. I knew he'd be perfect for the role. I was therefore, both angered and a little surprised, when there was such uproar against him being cast. They even signed a petition!

I remember thinking they must all be blind when they were calling him things like 'ugly', 'hobo', 'scruffy' etc. Didn't they see what I saw? He was the most beautiful man I ever saw, that's for sure. Although, where I was from, there wasn't much choice!

I am from a small town called Aberaeron. It is famous in Wales, because of its dolphins and other wildlife. My home looks out over a sparkling river bouncing into the harbour, filled with fishermen and their brightly coloured boats. Even though I did love this place, I had to get away. I was beginning to feel claustrophobic in the little town.

I had been living with my Grandmother ever since I could remember. She was more like a mother to me really. She was a little, frail old thing with kind green eyes and greying, ginger hair. I started to tear up again. I would miss her so much. it had only been four months since she had passed away. She went quietly, in her sleep. That was something to be thankful for at least…

I was only now beginning to come to terms with her death. It wasn't really unexpected. She was a good age and had been back and forth the doctors quite a lot. But, I thought she had another five years in her at least. Still, it was unhealthy to linger on the 'What if's'. My actual parents had left me when I was three years old. They were hippies, totally irresponsible and they wanted to travel the world.

I hadn't seen them since…until now that is. No visits, phone calls, birthday gifts. Not even a postcard from wherever they were! I didn't miss them. After all, I never really knew them. My Grandmother warned me of them frequently.

Apparently, they were always 'Money-grabbing Bastards' - her words not mine- and so I was expecting them to show up for the reading of the will.

"Miss Swan?" the lawyer asked.

"Umm, yes, that's me…and you are?" I asked, holding out my hand to shake.

He eagerly took my hand in his, clutching it slightly too long to be appropriate. I awkwardly slipped my hand from his, rubbing his sweat off my hand on my trousers.

"Jenson Jenks. But, you can call me Jay" he winked. That was disgusting. What has happened to professionalism?

"Mr. Jenks. These are my…parents, Charles and Renee Swan. This is the lawyer that will be reading the will" I introduced them.

"Okay, so I guess we should start?" he asked, watching as we all nodded our heads, "so, to my darling granddaughter Isabella Marie Swan, I leave everything. My house, savings and possessions. She knows me well and will know what to do with them. To my son Charles William Swan and his wife Renee Dwyer-Swan, I leave a letter which is enclosed. Please make sure it reaches them. Bella, I love you with all my heart, 'Grandma' Marie Swan,".

The shock that was so obviously written on my parents faces would have been hysterical, had I not been full up after hearing the will.

"She gets everything? That's not fair!" Renee whined.

"Actually it's perfectly fair…feel free to leave my house," I said as I escaped to my room. My things were already packed up into the suitcases. I still had some room for some of Grandma's things though. I knew I couldn't take much with me to London, there wouldn't be enough room in the car. I grabbed my Gran's teddy that she'd had since she was ten. One of the eyes was missing and it was grubby. The fur had been worn away in some places, but I loved it. It was the only thing my Nan had asked me to keep and I intended on keeping the promise. I packed up another couple of photos of us together and one from her wedding day. I took some of her favourite jewellery and packed it all in my case. I would probably sell the rest. After all, not much of it had sentimental value.

I was actually going to do it! I was going to move to a big city. I was actually getting quite excited. I had been looking in all the papers recently for apartments in the city, but they were all too expensive for my budget. I whittled it down to a couple of places. Mostly, they were rooms to rent in someone's home. But, that's what I was viewing them for. I had to see if I would get on with the family. Two joint rooms in a home in Barnes, London, seemed the most promising.

The people who owned the house had wrote in the advertisement that their three children had all moved out and they wanted to help somebody by offering the two spare rooms they had. One of the children visited now and again and therefore, the third room wouldn't be available. It was still more than what some of the others were offering. I'd just have to wait and see…

I lugged my case down the stairs, glad that my visitors had left now, so that I could say goodbye to this place in peace. I could feel a tear roll down my cheek as I took in what had been my home for the past 17 years. The peeling wallpaper and hideous green paint in the kitchen made me laugh; it was Nan's version of redecorating. I sighed and turned away, heading through the door, pulling it shut behind me. I locked up and got in the car, starting the engine. I let myself have one glance back before I drove away. Escaping towards my new life…

* * *

**Please read and review :)**


	2. Settling Into The Big City

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**If you are thinking this story has been plagerised, it hasn't. I had to re-publish the story on a new account, because it wouldn't let me update on my old account (Madame Declin du jour) I will no longer be updating on that account. Thanks for reading and reviewing on the other version! I hope you review this one just as much xx**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

_Settling Into The Big City_

I beeped loudly as a man in a car overtook me. He cut me off, causing me to swerve and almost crash. Bastard! It's not as if I was a confident driver to begin with. I had not long got my license, I passed first time.

After my heart rate had returned to normal, I looked back down at the map I had spread across the passenger seat. I tried to find the road I was on and the junction I would need next. I almost missed the turning, but managed a quick (and illegal) u-turn.

It had probably taken me twice as long to get to London as it would take any other person. I was one of the overly-cautious types when it came to driving. Probably because of my "uncle" who loved to drive like a maniac. He wasn't really my uncle, just my Nan's friend. But ever since I was a baby, I had called him Uncle Phil. He was sort of like a Dad to me after my biological parents left. He died from cancer a couple of years ago. It took me a while to get over him. Then my Nan died and it was back to step one of the grieving process.

I finally arrived in the very early hours of the morning at the Premier Inn. It was cheap enough for me, but still clean and had good food; so I booked a room until I went to visit the people who had put the ads in the paper. I walked up to the woman at reception, case in tow, and asked for the key to my room. She handed the key over and I sighed. Just my luck to get a room on the top floor. I pressed the button for the lift and it arrived straight away.

I walked down the barely lit corridor, searching for room 120. I finally found it and pulled the key from my pocket, unlocking the door. I pushed it open to see a very simple double bed with two bedside tables, a TV and dresser and an en-suite bathroom which looked nice enough. I couldn't be bothered to have a shower. I was too tired. I didn't even take my clothes off before I fell asleep.

It felt like I'd barely slept five minutes when my alarm started shouting at me to get up. I had a meeting with one of the people from the paper today. I quickly hopped into the shower, almost falling and I had a massive headache.

After washing my hair, which I usually did every night, I searched my bag for some Ibuprofen for my head. I almost did a happy dance when I found them…I hate having headaches. I rushed to dry my waist-length, brown hair and put on some eyeliner that made my hazel eyes pop (as Grandma used to say). I quickly got dressed. I was out of the room in under an hour.

Walking down the streets of London was a massive change from my little town. I breathed in the smoggy air and smiled. I was ready for my adventure. I went to the nearest underground station. I'd have to catch the tube out of the city to Biggin Hill. I was going to meet the woman who could quite possibly be sharing a house with me.

I knocked on the door of her bungalow, it was very cottage-y looking, with hanging basket full of brightly coloured flowers and Ivy growing up the stone walls. It was very pretty. The woman who owned the house must have been in her late sixties. She just kept talking about the history of the town. The fact that Biggin Hill became famous during the Battle of Britain in the summer of 1940, when Spitfire squadrons were stationed there. It was regarded as Britain's principal fighter station, and its ace pilots became national figures, and that the Cudham Lodge estate was acquired by the Royal Flying Corps as a base for testing radio communications.

When she started to rattle on about a composer called Ivor something, I made an excuse to leave and mentally crossed her house off the list. There was no way I could stick _that_ 24/7. No matter how desperate I was!

I had another meeting at seven o'clock tonight with an old couple, Mr and Mrs Platt, they lived in a little two bedroom house in Elm Park, an idyllic town located in Hornchurch, it has both old style buildings as well as newer town houses. It looked quite nice, although I was afraid it would have too much of a small town feel. Something I was trying to escape.

The couple from Barnes, who looked to be the most promising were that last I was going to see. I had a meeting with them tomorrow. I had nothing to do for the rest of the day. I caught the tube back to town. I found a nice little doughnut shop, where I bought a coffee and chocolate doughnut to eat for breakfast. I ate leisurely, trying to waste time.

I walked around a couple of the little boutiques nearby, looking at what clothes they had. Nothing that was my taste. I preferred getting slogan tees from New Look and some cheap skinny jeans from Primark. My leather jacket, I had splurged on. It was £100 when I bought it. Real leather in the darkest black I could find. I wanted it to match everything. It was simple, but both practical and it looked nice on. I looked down at my tattered cons. I'd have to get some more of those soon.

When 7 finally arrived, I was outside of the door. I had been here much earlier, but I took that extra time to look around the town. There was a co=operative along with a boots and they had a few small shops that sold various different things. They had a florist, a DIY shop, a pound shop and a vets. It definitely had a small town feel and I had more or less made my mind up. Even before I'd met the couple.

Sitting in their house, I knew I'd made the right decision. It was a very small house, that was very cluttered and they had about five million cats. Definitely not my scene. I was very polite. Thanking them for letting me view the house. I told them I needed to think about it and I would let them know. It was all down to the house in Barnes.

I walked dejectedly back to the tube and then arrived at the Premier Inn. I hoped that I could find a place soon. Otherwise, I'd be stuck here, paying £50 a night. Screw that!

I had already explored a little of London and I was loving it. I just hope that this next house was suitable and cheap too! After all I didn't even have a job yet. I'd need to try and find one in the next couple of days.

* * *

You know what to do R&R xx


	3. Mr and Mrs Masen

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 3

_Mr and Mrs Masen_

I took my time getting ready the next day. Secretly I think I wanted to impress the couple I was going to see in about an hour. They were my last hope after the last two houses I had seen. I new I would quickly run out of money if I was stuck in a Premier Inn. Their names were Mrs Esme Masen and a Mr Anthony Masen. They lived in Barnes, a big-ish town near to London. It looked lovely when I viewed it on Google Maps. Their house was a medium sized town house, painted cream with a cute front garden. I could definitely see myself living there. It just boiled down to what the people were like.

I was definitely starting to get nervous. What if they didn't want me? What if I didn't like them? What if the neighbours were mean? what if they were really posh? The constant question flying through my head had kept me awake throughout the night. It took about 20 minutes to get there from town so I left hurriedly in order to catch the next tube.

When the train stopped at the station I quickly made my way through the crowd. The train was delayed slightly so I would need to hurry in order to get there in time. Being late was not a good impression. I finally found the right house with three minutes to go. I took a large breath. Letting it out slowly to calm myself. I knocked gently on the door and waited.

After a couple of minutes I knocked again. This time the door opened almost immediately and standing there was an extremely handsome man. He had golden blonde hair and the bluest eyes you have ever seen. He looked aged but it suited him. He was dressed immaculately in a navy suit and he looked kind. I hope this is Mr Masen. I mean who wouldn't want to look at that piece of eye candy every day?

"Yes hello? You must be Isabella? I'm Mr Masen…You can call me Anthony," he smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you Anthony…I prefer Bella"

"Okay then…Bella. Would you like to come in? My wife is finishing up in the kitchen, she'll be with us in a moment"

"Okay, yes" I gingerly walked in, following Anthony into the living room. The walls were a light beige. And they had dark Italian leather sofas. The Plasma took up quite a bit of the wall and down the far end was a small, baby grand piano. I was liking it already. There were a few family photos around. Most of them were from when their children were small. If I didn't have the proof, I'd swear Anthony wasn't old enough to have grown up kids.

We both sat on the sofa. I studied the photos more while we waited for Mrs Masen to join us. I could tell they had two daughters and a son. Anthony told me the daughters were oldest and there was a year difference between them. Their names were Victoria and Elizabeth. They both had fair blonde hair and were gorgeous. This family had good genes. The only pictures of their son were from when he was a small child to his early teens. He too had fair blonde hair and was very cute. Some of his features were familiar somehow…I could probably recognise them from his father. His name was Edward. A very good name if you ask me. But I'm not biased at all!

Mrs Masen joined us a few minutes later. She had very dark (what you would call dirty) blonde hair. Her eyes were a lovely light green colour and she had a pale blue dress on. I almost felt jealous of their beauty. She beamed at me when she entered the room and came over to give me a hug.

"Hello, Bella, I'm Mrs Masen…Esme to you though" she gave me a wink and I smiled back.

"It's lovely to meet you Esme. I was admiring the room. It is beautiful. I can't wait to see the rest of the house.

"Well we'll give you the tour in a moment. Would you like a cup of tea and some cake first, or after?" she gestured to a lovely Victoria Sponge she had brought in.

"Hmmm, hard decision," I laughed "later I think?"

"Yes okay then, later it is!"

"Would you like to know about us first?" Anthony asked.

"Ummm, yes sure" I answered.

"Well, we've been married for thirty years. I am 50 and my wife is 48. We have three children, two daughters, Elizabeth or 'Lizzie' who is twenty nine. She is our little pop star. Although she's not well known. She moved out a long time ago and is living in town with her boyfriend, Michael. Our other daughter is twenty eight. She has only recently moved out because her business has only now started to do well. She owns part of a magazine publishing company with a couple of her friends. Our son is the youngest. He's twenty five and he moved out five years ago. His name is Edward. He doesn't like to be called anything else. We have two rooms free. They join via a door. They were the girls rooms. We're keeping Edward's room for when he visits every now and again. Oh and we do have a dog. She's a really cute little Jack Russell Terrier called "Pattie". Edward named her and we still don't know why he chose that particular name…."

"Oh, I love dogs!" I told them excitedly.

"Well then, that's a bonus!" they grinned at me.

"We'll give you the tour now…" Esme said while standing up. She led the way to the next room. It was a dining room that had a table with six chairs, a drinks bar and patio doors out to the garden. The walls were a deep red, very sophisticated. I loved it. The garden had a patio with a small table a chairs and then the rest was grass (for the dog). I loved everything so far. Next stop was the kitchen. It was very modern. It had oak cupboards with silver handles and black granite worktops. The floor was black tile and the walls were painted a fresh, vibrant green. There was also a breakfast bar. It was gorgeous. I could imagine myself cooking in there.

There was a bathroom downstairs that was light blue with a white suite. It was nice. It had a bath inside with the claw feet on it. It looked like luxury. Upstairs was also amazing. The stairs and landing had cream carpet, a change from the wooden floor of the living room and tile of the kitchen. It was incredibly thick and I insisted that I would take my shoes off before walking up it. The walls were a neutral cream and all along the stairs were funny family pictures and the park and on holidays. It made me sad to think I never really had a family like that.

There were five rooms upstairs. The first was Edward's room. We weren't allowed to go in there. Apparently he was a secretive person. The next two rooms were the ones for rent. One was a light yellow, which had been set up like a living room. It had a large TV and bookshelves either side. On the opposite side was a large desk and a comfy looking cream material sofa, with lemon coloured pillows and throw. The light from the large window was seeping in, making the room glow. It was exactly what I needed. The second room was the bedroom. The walls were a Lilac colour. The king size bed was already made up with various cushions of all different shades of purple and cream. There was a dressing table and a wardrobe too. It was lovely. I gazed at it in awe.

"I guess you like it then?" Esme asked.

"Yes I love it!" I squealed in excitement. She laughed and showed me the bathroom which had a power shower and was orange in colour and it also had a white suite, before we went back downstairs for cake.

"I'll take it" I said immediately after she finished telling me that food was included in the rent price.

We shook hands, with the agreement that I would move in the next day. I couldn't wipe the grin off my face as I made my way back to the Premier Inn. I informed the girl at reception that I would be leaving the next day. I was excited to move in to my new home. And then find a job…hopefully.

* * *

**Please R&R xx**


	4. Moving In and Sightseeing

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 4

_ Moving In and Sightseeing_

It didn't take me long to pack up my things in the morning. Most of my clothes and valuables were kept in the suitcase which I had jammed into the small space underneath the bed (so that the maids wouldn't steal anything).The only things I had to re-pack were my toiletries, my outfit from yesterday and my make-up. I knew it wouldn't take me too long to pack so I had had a lie-in today. Till eleven. I had to be out by twelve, giving me just enough time to get dressed and check everything was back in my case.

I checked out and was leaving what was my home for the last couple of days. I knew I wanted to sightsee today, like any normal tourist, camera and all. But, I needed to unpack and get settled into my new home with the Masens.

I knocked on the front door. Even though it was technically my house too, I felt too weird just walking in, so I waited patiently for someone to come to the door. Esme opened the door within seconds.

"Oh, Bella dear! You know you can just come in! Me casa sue casa…" she said.

"Okay…thanks" I pulled my suitcase behind me into the hallway.

"Anthony? Can you help Bella with her suitcase please?" Esme called. He soon appeared from outside in the back garden. He gave me a grin before picking up my suitcase, carrying it upstairs.

"Thanks!" I shouted after him. I could hear his chuckle from upstairs.

"Anthony and I have to pop out soon to do some grocery shopping, but you won't be alone for long. Lizzie's coming to visit around 2-ish. That'll give you enough time to get settled in. Perhaps you can go see some more of London with her?" she suggested.

"Umm, yes that would be great. There's so much I would love to see and I really want to meet your children" truthfully, I was a little nervous about whether she would like me. But, if she was anything like her mother, we would get along great. After settling on Lasagne for dinner, I headed upstairs to pack. I heard the door going not long after that, signalling that the Masens had left.

I let out a huge sigh before beginning to unpack the small amount I had in my case. I put my favourite picture of my Grandma and me on the bedside table. We were sitting on one of the benches along the harbour early in the morning. We looked happy.

I placed all of my clothes in hangers in the wardrobe. It wasn't much, I would definitely need to go shopping soon. My favourite books were placed on the bookshelves. The classics like Jane Austen collection, the Bronte sisters and George Orwell. Charles Dickens and Shakespeare. There were some modern ones like the new Vampire Saga and some cute romantic-comedy books by Dorothy Koomson and Sophie Kinsella. These had all been packed in a big cardboard box that had been hidden in the boot of my car.

The knick-knacks me and my Grandma had collected over the years joined the books on the shelf. A little lucky bear from Ireland, a small camel made of silk from Tunisia. A bronze elephant from some caves in Wales; and some stones with diamonds in them! There was a cute little fairy statue of my Gran's. She had bought it when I was young. My Gran's teddy bear also got pride of place on the shelf. Next to unpack was my DVD collection. It was split into two small-ish boxes in the back of my car. A quick trip downstairs and a not-so-quick trip back up and the boxes were ready to unpack. I managed to sort them into alphabetical order and stack them neatly on the other bookcase. I was a neat freak when it came to my DVDs. I had everything from the Sound of Music to Rambo. From Mama Mia to The Blind Side and Kick-Ass. I was very proud of my collection indeed. And, of course, I had every single film that Edward Cullen had starred in. He was my guilty pleasure.

I was exhausted by the time I had finished and I sank into my new comfy sofa, drifting into a lovely nap.

"Hello?" I heard a woman's voice from downstairs calling out. I leapt up from the sofa and checked the time. It had been two hours! I rushed downstairs to greet Lizzie. She was standing just inside the door, her coat still on and bag in hand. She was even more beautiful in real life. I was slightly jealous…okay a lot!

"Hi, sorry, I fell asleep after unpacking. I'm Bella; the lodger of sorts…you must be Lizzie?" She answered with an affirmative nod.

"It's nice to meet you Bella. Now…get your shoes, money and communications. Mom said something about a tour of London?" she said with a grin.

"Oh yes, that'd be great!" I answered excitedly. I quickly put on my shoes and coat, grabbing my bag before exiting through the door. Lizzie followed behind, locking up the house after us.

We decided on visiting the museums first. They were free and entertaining and we'd have time to get to know each other. We arrived a the Natural History museum. Seeing some of the animals looking so life-like was starting to freak me out.

"So, how old are you Bell?" She asked, breaking our comfortable silence. I loved how she had given me another nickname. It showed we were bonding.

"I'm 17, I'll be 18 in a couple of months though" I said uncomfortably. I knew that I was much younger than her and I didn't want her to treat me like a kid.

"Oh, I've always wanted a little sister!" she exclaimed happily. We both started giggling when other people turned to stare at us. We walked into the next section of the museum all about babies…great. Some of it was really gruesome. I can safely say I won't be getting pregnant any time soon.

"So what brings you to London anyway?" she asked.

"Oh, well I was living with my Gran in a small town in Wales. It was okay, but I'm not the small town type. When she died not long ago, I began to feel claustrophobic in the little town and decided it was time for a new life in the big city" I explained briefly.

"I'm sorry to hear about you Gran…if you don't mind my asking, where are your parents?"

"My parents? I don't know. I've only ever seen them twice. The last time was at my Gran's will reading. They wanted some money," I could see the pity in her face, "don't worry, I don't care for them. They were too young when they had me and so they dumped me with Gran while they did want they wanted. She was like a mother to me…" I could feel myself tearing up so I changed the subject.

We talked about everything from favourite colours to fashion to films and I found out we actually had lots of things in common. Including a love for Indian food. She promised to invite me over to her new flat for some Take-away next week. I gladly accepted, happy that I had made a good friend already. The big city didn't seem half as scary when you knew a couple of people.

I was absolutely shattered when I got in from sightseeing. Not that we went anywhere besides the museum and the café close by. We had made arrangements to go out on Friday with Victoria too, we were going to have a picnic in the park and then go on the London eye. I just hoped Victoria was as nice as Lizzie is.

I greeted the Masens, quickly explaining my day and how I had already eaten with Lizzie before dragging myself upstairs and collapsing onto the bed. Darkness overcame me instantly and the next thing I heard was the annoying beeping sound that I knew belonged to my alarm.

* * *

**R&R so that i can get better...please? xx**

* * *


	5. Madame Tussauds Secret Revealed

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 5

_Madame Tussauds = Obsession Revealed_

Sightseeing was one of my favourite things to do. Visiting all the famous landmarks, having lunch in the parks, and having a good time. The company was good too. Lizzy and Victoria had fast become my best friends over the last couple of weeks, despite the age difference.

There was no need to worry about Victoria not liking me. We got on like a house on fire. She was just as pretty as Lizzie in real life and just as welcoming. We sometimes joke that we are sisters who were parted at birth; despite the major differences in appearance.

We had settled into a nice routine. I would catch the Tube into the city to meet them both at their local Starbucks, where we had coffee and cake and discussed mindless nonsense. Then we would go visit a famous landmark and a museum and then have lunch in the park. The routine helped me settle into London a lot quicker.

Today was a Thursday. I entered the Starbucks and ordered my usual, a caramel macchiato with a chocolate brownie and looked around to find the girls. They were sitting in the corner seat; I headed over and sat opposite them. We all greeted each other and started on our girl-talk.

"So we'll have to visit mum and dad this weekend. We haven't been to the house in a while now," Lizzy said.

"Yeah, especially with Eddie coming home in a couple of weeks. We'll have to see if they need us to do anything," Vicky agreed.

"Wait, Eddie, your little brother? I didn't know he was coming home…" I said in shock.

I hadn't even seen a picture of Edward. The family were very secretive about him. It's like they didn't want anyone to know he was related to them, Odd.

"Yes, in a couple of weeks. Anyways that's not really important…guess where we're going today Bella?" Lizzy said excitedly, "You're going to love it!"

"Well, I don't know….just tell me. I'm probably never going to guess," I smiled.

The two sisters grinned at each other. "Madame Tussauds!" they exclaimed together.

"Oh, I have been dying to go there," I quickly gulped the rest of my coffee and then stood up "Let's go!"

Madame Tussauds held amazing wax works of the most famous A-list celebrities. I had been dying to go have my picture taken with each one. Lizzie and Victoria have been there before and were telling me about the time where they stood next to, what was supposed to be, Muhammad Ali for a photo and both realised they were taller than the wax work. I hoped that they had got the other ones more accurate, especially the newest edition, Edward Cullen.

We paid to enter and Lizzie grabbed my hand pulling me towards some of the wax works. Some of them were actually really life-like and it was freaking me out a little. There was a Lady Gaga which I had my first photo with. She had the crazy costume and mad make-up and I couldn't help but pull a funny face while Vicky and I stood either side of her.

We giggled more than ever before while taking random and funny pictures with every celebrity. The laughter died in my throat and I let out a choking sound. We had turned the corner and stood in front of us was my prince in all his perfection. Well as perfect as wax could get him. It was by far the most accurate one here. He stood perfectly at 6 foot 2".

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lizzie and Vicky share a knowing look and when they saw I was looking at them, they smirked. What was that about? I guess me standing in front of a wax work, mouth wide open in awe and practically eye-fucking it had clued them up on my obsession with Edward Cullen. Great.

It was highly likely that I would get teased about this for at least a couple more months until I did something else, equally as embarrassing. I guess I know what other people mean when they say sisters are evil now.

"So…."Lizzie sang in a cheerful voice, "someone's got a little crush on a superstar!" they laughed. I glared.

"How long have you been obsessed with Edward Cullen, Bella?" Victoria asked.

"A while, what's it to you two anyway?" I asked. Before waiting for their answer, I stormed off, not wanting to see the smirks on their faces any longer. Lizzie and Victoria soon caught up with me and apologised for embarrassing me. I laughed and said I forgave them. We linked arms and walked home together in a comfortable silence.

* * *

I Know this one's quite short, but keep the reviews coming and there shall be soe longer chapters coming up soon. Thanks for R&R in advance ;) xx


	6. Job Hunting is More Fun Than Having Sist

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Please R&R at the end :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

_Job Hunting is more fun than having Sisters_

Lizzie and Victoria had been relentless when teasing me about my 'OCD' a.k.a. Obsessive Cullen Disorder. Their name, not mine!

They had demanded to see my room when we got back, which of course had a poster of him on the wall. They had also started to call me Bella Cullen, which I didn't mind all that much actually. They took me to see his newest film out. It was _very hot_. Lizzie and Victoria looked like they wanted to be sick during the sex scenes. I swear they were pretending just to get on my nerves and it worked.

We had watched some of his older ones on take-away nights. They were divided up between my house, Lizzie's and Vicky's. Lizzie's boyfriend Michael was pretty amused by me. Thankfully, he usually left before they even started.

He was quite tall, quite handsome, with a small amount of stubble and dark brown hair that was a little messy. He was very funny and was part of a band with a couple of other friends. He invited me to a gig they were doing in two weeks. I promised I would go.

After the first time we met, the topic of boyfriends was brought up. Lizzie had been with Michael ever since they were in school. He was a little younger than her at 27, but they seemed perfect for each other.

Victoria had had a few boyfriends and they hadn't been all that special. She had been going out with her present boyfriend for a couple of months and things were going great. His name was James and he was a lawyer. He had gelled blonde hair and bright blue eyes with a lot of muscle. Victoria was drooling when describing him to us. It was funny to watch.

Then it was my turn. I had many boy friends, but only one _boyfriend_. His name was Jacob and we only went out for a couple of months when we were 15. He was the best looking guy in school, which didn't say much. He was much taller than me at about 6 ft. He was more built than a usual 15 year old but nothing major and he had brown hair that was gelled and brown eyes. He was funny and we had good times, walking across the beach in summer or going bowling and the cinema. But, I didn't have feelings for him. We didn't even kiss the whole time we were going out. We were both just doing it for our friends. I wasn't too surprised when he came out last year. He has been with his boyfriend, Sam, for a while.

This, of course, gave Lizzie and Victoria another thing to tease me about. I think I would have to start calling them the evil duo. It seemed appropriate.

They had started to lay off me a little now, and I was glad. Even Esme had been joining in recently. It was crazy. The only one who didn't tease me was Pattie, and that's because she's a dog!

We had grown close over the couple of months I have been living in London. She was a very loving dog, but only to selective people. She didn't really like the evil duo, because they used to tease their brother a lot, which Pattie didn't like. She was definitely Eddie's dog. She like Esme, because she fed her and she like Anthony because he walked her. However, I was by far her favourite because I did both of those things as well as, letting her sleep in my bed, cuddling with her on the sofa (we'd watch TV together) and playing with her out the garden with her toys.

We even had a special greeting when I walked in through the door. It consisted of my picking her up and letting her lick my face to death, before setting her down and smoothing her a little and then she'd grab the end of my coat in her teeth and walk backwards on her hind legs as if to drag me inside.

I had applied for lots of jobs recently. I knew that my money was going to run out sooner or later and I needed to start saving again. My hands were hurting after filling in application form after application form and then posting them was also a hassle. But they were done and I could then rest easy until I got the replies. Which came all at once, Today.

I had lots of "Thank you, but I don't think your right for this job", "They placement has already been filled, sorry" and a couple of "come in for an interview".

The interviews were all set. I went to two on Wednesday, they said that they would let me know…which I found out actually means they don't want you. The next two went the same, and the next two and so on. It was Sunday now, and I have given up. Esme says that I should continue but I don't see the point. Although I think I was getting on the evil duo's nerves complaining about it all the time. Oh well…payback is a bitch.

I had got up early this morning in order to utilise the kitchen. I had asked Esme yesterday if she would mind me making dinner for today. I was going to make a traditional Sunday dinner. Grandma Marie style.

I peeled the potatoes and put them on to boil, followed by the carrots. The frozen peas were standing in water in the microwave, ready to be defrosted later on. The chicken was in the oven already. I had stuffed it with garlic and sausage meat and it was going to be delicious…hopefully.

I took some of the fat from the chicken and added it in with some of the potatoes in another dish to put in the oven. They were going to become roast potatoes. And of course, I couldn't forget the Yorkshire puddings, which went in after I took the chicken out. I made the gravy with the left over fat, some flower, some stock and the vegetable water.

I called the Masens when it was ready and we all sat around the table, talking about our weeks. I told them about Pattie and how the evil duo were teasing me constantly, which they laughed at. They told me about work and how Eddie was due home any day now. I was getting nervous. I knew the rest of the Masens liked me, but what if he didn't. He had to live with me after all…

It was the type of thing I missed growing up. Simply sitting around a table on Sunday with my parents, discussing different things about the week. The Masens were more like parents to me than my actual ones and I hoped I wouldn't lose them too like I did everyone else. I had to hope that when I would eventually move out, we would keep in touch.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! xx**


	7. Getting a Job and Meeting the Infamous E

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 7 

_Getting a Job and Meeting the Infamous Eddie_

I had finally got a job. I had been searching for a while, but not many people wanted to hire a seventeen year old, no matter how qualified she is. All they drilled into you at school was GCSE's are important. So I had worked hard and had managed to get 10 A's. Then they tell you A-Levels are even more important. I had worked even harder and had got 4 A's in AS-Level. Then my Nan died, and I left school. I thought I was more than qualified t work at a grocery shop…apparently not.

So, after complaining for a while about my lack of job for days, Victoria propositioned me. I could be her assistant at the magazine, on good wages. I couldn't turn that down!

I had been working there for five days now, and I loved it. I had met a woman called Alice, who was in charge of the fashion articles. She was bubbly, funny and now, one of my best friends. She had joined our group at Starbucks and Lizzie loved her too. She actually told Vicky off for not introducing them sooner.

Actual work wasn't too bad. All I had to do was remind Vicky of her appointments, get her lunch and coffee, send messages to people and accompany her to different meetings. It was fun, but quite tiring.

I almost collapsed as I walked home from the Tube. I wet straight upstairs for a bath after greeting Pattie the usual way at the door. The bath was luxury. I almost fell asleep in the water, so I got out and dressed in my comfy pyjamas.

They were flannel bottoms that were navy with red and gold on and a navy vest. I chucked on my slippers and trudged downstairs. I called Pattie in from outside and shut the patio doors. It was getting cold out now winter was approaching.

No one was home…Well, it was only me and Pattie. The Masens had gone out for a meal to celebrate their anniversary. They had now been married for over twenty years. That was definitely something to celebrate. They were still so in love after all this time and I couldn't help but hope I would have a family like them one day, and a husband that still loves me after even 80 years.

In my dreams that was Edward Cullen, but like I said, it was a _dream_.

The television was on, volume down low. Big Brother was on. The last show ever. I knew I'd miss it when it finished. Pattie was curled up in my lap, lightly snoring. She was exhausted after the walk we went on earlier, during my lunch break. I had taken her to the park and she had loved being able to run around freely. She was so funny sometimes.

I could see that some of the men playing football were eyeing me, but I did nothing to encourage it. They weren't Edward after all. I sighed. Sometimes I wonder if I'll become an old spinster, longing after a celebrity that no other man could measure up to. I hope not.

The piano in the corner caught my eye. The sun was shining through the large window onto the shiny surface of the baby grand piano. When I moved in, Esme had told me it was their son's piano and that no on else touched it. I hadn't played in so long and, no one was going to be back for a while so I knew I wouldn't get caught. I sat down on the bench of the piano and run my hand along the shiny black cover, before lifting it up to reveal the continuous black and white pattern of the keys. I had missed playing the piano.

My Grandmother's good friend Ethel had taught me how to play the basics when I was young. By the time I was 10, I could play almost anything that was put in front of me. Now, I didn't even need the music, I could just listen to a piece and then replicate it on the piano. I wasn't one to brag, but I did show off my piano talent slightly. After all, I wasn't really that good at anything else.

I started out with one of my favourite classical pieces, Claire De Lune by Debussy. Then I transitioned into a few other classical pieces. I started to play one of Edward's pieces before I even noticed. It was when I was in the midst of playing the song that someone opened the door and walked into the living room. I ended the song quickly and turned around to be met with the most beautiful emerald eyes that I knew well.

He was just as gorgeous in person as he was on the TV. His hair looked especially messy today. The bronze colour was showing in the light. He was taller than I expected and he had a toned body; you could see his biceps and abs showing through his t-shirt. He had Pattie gathered in his arms while she licked at his jaw. _I want to do that._ He was chuckling slightly making his eyes light up. I was literally speechless and couldn't stop myself grinning foolishly at him like one of his crazy fan girls. I guess that was what I was anyway…

Edward Cullen was standing in my living room and the only thing I was thinking was how gorgeous he was? Shouldn't I be asking him why he was here?

Before I could ask him anything, he spoke. His London accent was incredibly sexy and his voice was velvet smooth.

"Wasn't that one of my songs?" he asked.

I just nodded, closed the piano and then turned back to face him.

"Have you seen my parents?" He asked again. I just continued to stare at him, speechless. I actually went into a daydream and was brought back by the waving of a hand in front of my face. I quickly snapped out of the daze.

"No, I'm guessing the Masens are your parents?" I asked, quite upset that they didn't tell me he was their son "they went out to dinner for the occasion".

He nodded to acknowledge the answer before heading into the kitchen. I heard the kettle boiling and decided I would make myself a cup of tea. Edward sat at the breakfast bar, nursing his cup.

"They don't make tea like this in the US, I missed it" he stated before taking a long sip of his drink. I had never been to the US to know if he was telling the truth.

I sat down at the end of the breakfast bar, far away from Edward, with my own cup of tea. I couldn't help but let out a sigh when I took a sip. We sat there in a comfortable silence for a while before he started to talk.

"So, I've heard a lot about you from my mother. She has been gushing about you ever since you moved in Bella" he said with his signature crooked grin. My breath caught in my throat. Get a grip, he's just a normal person…he's Esme's son!

I smiled "It's all been good things I hope?"

"Oh, most definitely, I feel like I know you already,"

"Yeah, I feel the same way about you," I smirked, gaining my confidence back "the only difference is, you got correct information, whereas I got lots of gossip from tabloids, Mr _Cullen_"

He laughed.

"Yeah, I didn't want anyone pestering my parents or my sisters, so I used my uncle's name…so, sue me!" he grinned.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense…"

"So, a big fan of me are you, Miss Swan?" The crooked grin was back and I could feel myself blushing.

"Yeah you could say that," I giggled.

"oh the joy to actually live with a fan!" he faked annoyance. I hit his arm playfully.

"And it's not just a fan….it's your number one fan!" I laughed.

Choosing to live here might just be the best decision I've ever made.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. They've finally met YAY!**


	8. Was It A Dream?

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N : Sorry to keep 'nagging' but could you please review? Even if it is just one word or a face, it would mean a lot. I know there are a hell of a lot more readers than there are reviewers and I just want to know if you think it's good or bad and if you have any suggestions. Anonymous reviewing is allowed so there's no excuse! LOL :)**

* * *

Chapter 8

_Was It A Dream? _

Edward wanted to stay up to greet his parents when they came back and I decided to keep him company. He was actually as nice and even funnier in person than I had thought he was before. I still couldn't actually believe I was sitting here, next to _the _Edward Cullen, chatting. It was just, well something I would've dreamed up. I hope I haven't dreamt it!

"What have you been doing since you came to London?" He asked while taking sips of his tea. My eyes were focused on his lips and I had to tear them away before I could answer his question.

"Sightseeing a lot. The evil duo have been taking me around all the famous landmarks and museums. They've really helped me settle in, they're like my best friends now. And I've started working for Vicky now and I met a girl called Alice there who's become part of the group…" I trailed off when I noticed he was looking confused. "What?"

"The evil duo?" he asked with an eyebrow quirked. I started giggling.

"Yeah, Lizzie and Victoria. They started to tease me about…some things a while back and have been relentless. So I thought I'd give them a nickname"

He burst out laughing. It was an amazing sound that I couldn't help joining in with. We managed to calm down after a couple of minutes.

"So, how are you liking my home town so far?" He asked after he'd finished his cup of tea.

"It's great, still small enough to have a bit of a community feel, but large enough not to feel smothered"

"Is that why you wanted to move from your old town?"

"Well, yeah. Also, it was because my Gran had died and I didn't really feel any ties there after that. No other family, not very many close friends so…"

"Oh, I'm sorry about your Gran, I take it you were close?"

"Yeah, she raised me," I could feel the tears coming and I just couldn't stop them. He reached out and wiped a tear from my cheek. I gave him a small smile in return.

"Lets go on to something happier! Oh, I know…let's play a game" I suggested.

"What game?"

"How about…The Yes/No game?"

"What's the Yes/No game?"

"Well, I say something that I've read about you in a magazine and you say Yes if it's true and No if it's false" I explained quickly.

"O-Kay…I'm probably going to regret this at some point but…go ahead"

"Don't be too enthusiastic will you!" I said smirking.

"Sorry, go on. It'll be fun" he said with a smile.

"Okay," I paused, stroking my chin in an over exaggerated manner, " Your dating Natalie Portman?"

"No. Definitely not!" he replied quickly.

"It's just yes, or no Ed," I reminded him "So, your dating several supermodels?"

"No"

"Your secretly married to your co-star?"

"No"

"Your living with you co-star?"

"No"

"You got Tanya Denali pregnant?"

"No way!" I gave him a pointed look.

"Your dating your co-star?"

"No"

"You got arrested for punching a photographer?"

"No"

"You got run over last year when a bunch of crazy fans chased you across the road?"

"Not really…I mean, no"

"Your pregnant?"

"NO" he chocked out through laughter.

"I must admit, that one is ridiculous" I giggled.

He really was beautiful. I know that's not really the word you should normally use when describing a man, but it was the only one that applied at the moment. The laughter made his eyes light up, the crooked smile was dazzling and the little lines he has around his eyes when he scrunches them are cute. No wonder he's one of _Time Magazine's most influential people._ I'm sure with that face you could get anyone to do anything.

I was once again brought out of my reverie by the waving of his hand in front of my face.

"Bella?" he asked

"Yeah, sorry, I zoned out a bit there…"

"It's fine," he said still smiling "I was just asking if you'd finished with the third degree yet?"

I chuckled "Yeah, it seems like it would be easier if you just told me what they got right instead…"

"Nothing that I know of, apart from the fact that I never wash my hair, can you tell?" he joked while pointing to his _clean _hair.

"Oh yeah! That's just disgusting Ed!" I joked.

We both turned towards the door as we heard it opening. Esme stepped through, shortly followed by Anthony. They hung up their coats before heading towards us in the kitchen. They still hadn't spotted us, so they jumped when they entered the kitchen and saw us both looking at them.

Esme's hand flew up to her chest with fright before she let out a nervous laugh.

"Oh! You scared me. Edward honey, your home early?" he nodded his affirmation. "Well, come give your mother a hug" he reluctantly got up from his seat and proceeded to hug his mother and she kissed his cheek in an overly dramatic function. _Guess it runs in the family_.

"Mom!" he whined, wiping his cheek. But the huge smile on his face showed that he wasn't actually annoyed. Anthony gave Edward a hug too before he came back over to sit by me.

"I see you've met Edward, our son?" Anthony asked.

"Yes, I have. Thank you for telling me that your son Edward is actually _the _Edward Cullen. It really helped when he turned up to have been pre-warned" I said sarcastically.

"We're sorry, honey. We did want to tell you but Edward's very secretive about this and well, if something had got out…" she trailed off. I started to get slightly angry.

"Are you implying that I would tell someone? What, am I that untrustworthy? Did you think I would get all the juicy gossip and then sell it to magazines for money? I thought you knew me better than that!"

"No that's-"

"Save it!" I got up ready to escape to my room "it was nice to finally meet you Edward," he gave me a small smile before I turned towards the stairs. Pattie was in the doorway, she must have been frightened by our, _okay my_, raised voice.

"C'mon Pattie" I said softly as I picked her up before climbing the stairs. I set her down on my bed before I collapsed onto the other side. It had been a long, emotional day and I needed to sleep.

I just hoped when I woke up in the morning Edward Cullen would be here and that I haven't just dreamt it up again.


	9. Picnics and Paparazzi

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: I'd like to reply to a review I had, wondering why Bella got so mad at the end of the last chapter. You have to remember that she's only seventeen, so teenage hormones are still an issue, probably even more so after she's lost her Gran. Also, she had not long met someone who she was comletely obsessed with, which means that her emotions were probably all over the place, and she thought that because the Masens have grown so close to her, that they would've told her their secret. Because they didn't she felt like as if they didn't trust her and perhaps a little left out? I hope that helps you understand what was going through her head at that point and why she go angry?**

**Thanks for the reviews i've had recently. Since the last chapter, i've had 5 more reviews. I hope to get even more this time... ;) Please?**

* * *

Chapter 9 

_Picnics and Paparazzi_

The sunlight pouring in through the window woke me from my sleep. I was surprised to see a sunny day this late in the year, but you don't see me complaining. I kicked off the duvet and stretched, feeling the pleasant burn of my muscles. Today was going to be a good day.

I clumsily made my way down the stairs, tripping at least twice, but luckily managing to catch myself before falling down. I'm sure I'd managed to wake the Masens with the amount of noise I made.

I made it down to the kitchen, humming the tune of Van Morrison's 'Brown Eyed Girl' while I made my first cup of tea. I would need two before I functioned as a human being again. A clearing of a throat made me jump a mile. I spun around to see an amused face staring at me from across the room. He was wearing flannel pants and a Beastie Boys t-shirt and he was magnificent.

When I had woke up this morning, I hadn't even remembered the night before clearly. That's why it took me a few seconds to remember why Edward Cullen was in my kitchen. When the memories finally began to filter in I managed to say a quick 'good morning' before continuing making the tea.

Pink grapefruit. Yum.

I shuffled over to the other seat, perching right on the edge. Even though we had got on brilliantly last night, it was awkward this morning. I guess the shock of him turning up yesterday allowed me to act coolly in front of him, but now the shock had worn off, and I couldn't help the squealing that was going on inside my head.

When a cheesy grin took over my face, he rolled his eyes and smiled back. The squealing continued.

"Good morning, Bella." he said in a husky, sleep-filled voice.

"H-Hi" I stuttered. _Damn it! I needed to act unaffected_.

"Hello, you two," Esme greeted as she walked into the kitchen. "How about some breakfast? What would you both like?"

"Golden Grahams, please" we said. We turned and laughed at each other. Hmm…so he liked Golden Grahams. That's one thing we have in common. I should make a list.

Esme set two bowls filled to the brim with Golden Grahams in front of us, and it only took me about a minute to demolish the whole thing. In my peripheral vision, I noticed Edward had finished just as quickly and Esme was looking at us both with an amused grin.

"Esme, sorry about yesterday-"

"Don't worry dear, both of us said things we shouldn't have and I've already forgiven you so…let's just move on," she smiled warmly at me and held out her arms. I didn't hesitate to jump up from my chair and hug her. She really had become a mother to me.

"Oh, Mommy…I feel left out" Edward whined in a childlike voice. We all laughed before Esme gestured for him to join us. He jumped up, faking extreme excitement.

"Group Hug!" he squealed girlishly before wrapping us both in his arms. I immediately felt the sparks shooting through my body at his touch, the way he jumped slightly indicated that he had felt it too, but neither of us acknowledged it out loud.

The door burst open and in ran Pattie, who immediately came over to us and jumped up on Edward's leg. He bent down and picked her up, so that she was in the middle of us all.

"What's happening in here?" Anthony asked after he had shut the front door.

"Group hug," Esme said simply before we all let go. I excused myself to get ready for the day.

I dug out my dress for the day. I quickly switched on the TV to check the weather forecast first. It was supposed to stay 20° all day. The dress was a black lace shift dress with cap sleeves. It was simple and cool enough for today. I tied my hair up into a high ponytail and applied a small amount of makeup. Mainly black eyeliner and some chap stick, before putting on some black strapped sandals. I dug out my ray bans before heading back downstairs.

Edward was in the lounge catching up on x-factor that had been on a couple of days ago. He hadn't missed much, just some people with crazy hair and others with crazy clothes singing out of tune. I hoped there would be some good ones on there soon. He was wearing skinny black jeans with a Japanese beer t-shirt and black Nikes. He looked up as I entered the room and I saw him briefly scan my clothing before turning back to the TV to finish watching the programme.

"Do you have plans today?" I asked. I had already had plans to meet with Lizzie, Victoria, Alice and their boyfriends today in a local park. We were planning on having a laid back day with a picnic and some Frisbee. Luckily, the weather was on our side, otherwise our plans would've been ruined.

"No, I thought I'd just see what everyone was doing first…" he answered, eyes still glued to Cheryl on the TV. I felt a little surge of jealously but quickly dismissed it. He wasn't mine, he could ogle anyone he wanted to.

"Well, a group of us, including your sisters, are going to the park today to have a picnic…you are more than welcome,".

The programme had now finished and I had his full attention finally. He gave a smile before agreeing. We left not long after and were at the park by 12. We matched with our all black outfits and ray bans. It made me smile. He caught me looking once and winked, causing me to blush beetroot red. I didn't look at him much after that. Lizzie and Victoria were ecstatic to see their baby brother 'Eddie' again. I noticed he grimaced every time they called him that. That was something good to know.

Alice introduced us to her boyfriend Jasper, who was from Texas and had an amazing accent. He was tall (though not as tall as Edward) with fairly long blonde hair and glistening, blue eyes. He was the total opposite to Alice and yet they fit together like puzzle pieces, like they were made for each other.

"So Alice, how did you two meet?" I asked once we were all seated underneath a huge oak tree, our picnic spread out on a blanket in front of us.

"Well, Jasper came to London to study and he attended some of the same classes as me. You see, I was studying fashion design, but I had to take some art too. Jasper was studying graphic design and had to take art too. We got talking and just clicked instantly" she looked towards Jasper with a loving smile, which he returned.

"We have been together for three years now and we've just moved in together," Jasper told us all.

"So, James we've heard some great things about you," Alice grinned. He was exactly as Victoria had described him. Incredibly muscular with almost white-blonde hair that was gelled and piercing, blue eyes. I admit he was handsome, just not my type…to muscle-y.

"I've heard some lovely things about all of you too," he grinned. "I must admit, I was a little nervous coming here today to meet Vicky's friends and family, but Vicky was right, I had nothing to worry about" he said while wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Bella, do you have a boyfriend yet?" Lizzie asked. I saw Edward tense up at my side. Odd. I knew she wasn't doing it to embarrass me, but it did embarrass me to admit I hadn't had a proper boyfriend before. Especially when most of the people here were loved up.

"No, I don't" I said, feeling the tell-tale blush appear on my cheeks once again. I saw Edward relax and I wondered what had bothered him. I'd have to ask him later when we got home.

James, Michael and Jasper all got up to play a bit of Frisbee. Edward passed, saying he wanted to catch up with his sisters for a while, the boys all nodded in understanding before running off.

"So what have you been doing while I've been gone?" Edward asked his sisters.

They both went on to tell him what I expect he already knew from his parents, but never once did he seem bored with listening to Vicky talking about the different shades of yellow she contemplated for her Bathroom, or Lizzie's new song. You could tell he loved his big sisters.

While I was watching the three talk, I realised that not once did Alice seem fazed that _the _Edward Cullen was sitting with us, and I couldn't help but confront her about it.

"Alice, how come you don't seem surprised that their brother is a famous celebrity?" I asked during a break in conversation.

"Well, they told me before a while ago, just so that I wouldn't totally freak out and draw attention to us when I finally met him," she told me. I looked over to Lizzie and Victoria to see them wearing matching wary expressions.

"You told her, but you didn't tell me?" I asked them calmly.

"Umm…yes?" Lizzie answered.

"Why?" I asked annoyed by the fact that no-one saw the need to tell me that I would be living with a celebrity when I moved here.

"Well, when you first moved in, we had to make sure we could trust you. But then, when we realised we could, we found out about your OCD and thought it would be funny to keep it a secret and surprise you instead…" Victoria seemed guilty, but I could see she was holding back a smile.

"That was so not funny guys!" I huffed. I wasn't really that angry with them, I just wanted to make them sweat a little.

"What's OCD?" Edward asked. I had almost forgot he was here, and now, I wished that he hadn't heard that conversation. I had a feeling my cheeks would be stained red permanently after this.

"Obsessive Cullen Disorder" they said together and giggled. I hid my head in my hands, feeling mortified.

"Hey that's a pretty cool term for it" Alice joined in.

I felt a hand rubbing circles in my back and knew from the sparks that it was Edward. I looked at him and he just smiled at me, before glaring at his sisters. They just rolled their eyes, before suggesting that we should all go join in with the boys playing Frisbee, My awkwardness slowly dissipated throughout the rest of the day, until I was able to feel comfortable around Edward again, walking back to the house at about seven o'clock that night.

We turned the corner onto another street when camera flashes started going off all around. We had been in our own worlds and had not noticed the small group of photographers and generally nosy people gathered on the opposite side of the street.

We began to walk faster along the street, hoping to get to the house as quickly as possible. We were only a street away now, but the people were still around, shouting out questions and snapping pictures.

"Is this your girlfriend?"

"Is she why you're here in London for you holidays?"

"What happened to Tanya, Edward?"

"What's your name?" one woman asked me. I jus continued to look down and picked up my pace even more.

"Have you and Tanya split?" another asked. We finally managed to lose them and entered them house, out of breath from practically running away from the Paparazzi. It was a pretty awful end to a fantastic day.

"Sorry about that, I had hoped they would leave me alone while I was here. That was just wishful thinking I suppose…I'm sorry, but your photo will probably be in several magazines by tomorrow, with all sorts of theories about who you are…"

"It's fine Edward. I understand that is what comes with being an actor. And I also know that if you could've prevented it you would have. It's not your fault, so stop beating yourself up over it. We know what they say isn't true, and well, if the public want to think that we're a couple, well…let them," I said.

"Goodnight" I called to him when we both reached our rooms.

"Goodnight, Bella" he replied before shutting his bedroom door.

No, being known as Edward Cullen's girlfriend is definitely not the end of the world. Far from it.

* * *

**R&R please :D xx**


	10. Making the Headlines and Laying Low

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N : I know it's been a while since I uploaded, i sincerely apolygise. Exams etc got on top of me and i had literally no spare time. Forgive me?**

* * *

Chapter 10

_Making the Headlines and Laying Low_

I picked up the magazine, the picture of the two of us walking together down the street plastered across the front with the large title reading:

'EDWARD HAS NEW GF DAYS AFTER HE AND TANYA SPLIT!'

Even though I knew to expect it, I was still quite shocked. No wonder Edward had been concerned about what would happen after yesterday. As I scanned the rest of the magazine rack, I could see that the majority of headlines were the same.

'Edward's new woman…'

'Edward rebounds after Tanya.'

'Londoner caught Edward's eye!'

I sighed. I wasn't really overwhelmed by it, as I was expecting this…but I wasn't happy about it. Not so much for me but for Edward. He deserved some privacy and recently, he had none. I guess I would have to try and act rather unaffected by it so that Edward wouldn't be too upset. I picked up a couple of the magazines and paid quickly before heading back to the house.

"Bella? Is that you?" I heard Esme call from the living room.

"Yes. I just popped out for some magazines from the corner shop," I called back, hanging up my coat and taking off my shoes before heading in to see her. Edward was sprawled out on one of the chairs watching 'The Office' re-runs.

"Hey you two…look at these" I said, placing the magazines down on the coffee table for them both to see. Esme picked one up first and read the title aloud.

"Oh Honey! Are you alright?" she asked me, before looking over at Edward worryingly.

"Yes I'm fine. I expected it really after the pictures were taken yesterday. It's Edward I'm worried about," I said looking at him too. He had been flicking through all the magazines while we'd been talking.

"I can't believe this! Not one ounce of privacy…not even here at home, I'm sorry Bella" he sighed, looking apologetic.

"Listen, this is not your fault okay? This is just what I'll have to get used to now I live here with your family. Honestly I don't mind…too much anyways" I gave him a small smile.

"It's not the point! You should be able to walk down the street without your picture being taken! If they would just leave me alone for five minutes…"

I walked over and rested a hand on his shoulder, interrupting his rant. He sighed again and gave me a small smile before looking back down at the magazines.

"We'll have to lay low for a little while, just until this blows over. A day or two tops, is that okay?" he asked me.

"Perfectly fine. I was going to stay in anyways. The weather's definitely worse today. I won't be surprised if it snows soon…"

"Okay then," he placed the magazines back on the coffee table. I turned to look at Esme, only to find she was looking at us with a knowing smile. I returned it with a confused look but she shook her head as if to say '_It doesn't matter'_. Weird.

"Do you want me to make you two lunch before I head out to work. I can make you some toasted sandwiches?" she asked.

"Yes please" we both answered. We both chuckled again at the fact that it was the second time we'd done that. It was a little disturbing.

"Cheese and ham?" she asked again, already knowing the answer before we both nodded our heads. She left for the kitchen and I sank down into another chair, watching 'The Simpsons' which had just started on the TV. We sat in a comfortable silence until Esme returned with out toasted sandwiches.

"Here you go, I'm heading out now, I'll be back around 8 so you'll have to make your own dinner. And a word of advice Bella…"

"Yes?"

"Don't let Edward cook!" she chuckled.

"Hey! I'm getting much better actually" he whined, making all of us laugh more.

"Bye see you later" she said while walking out the door.

"Bye"

"'Tra" I called after her.

"What was that you just said?" Edward asked turning to me in his chair.

What?" I asked, confused.

"'Tra?" he asked.

"Oh yeah! It's the way some people in Wales say goodbye"

"Oh right, sometimes I forget you not from around here…"

"What? You seriously don't notice my Welsh accent?"

"Well yes I do, but, I don't know, I guess I just got used to it in the past couple of days. Although there still are some words you say that take me off guard. It's good…I like it" He gave me _the_ crooked smile.

"Good. I'm glad. It'd be tough if you didn't like it, seen as I can't change it like you can"

"I don't know what you mean" he said in a perfect American accent, which made us both giggle.

After a while of mindlessly watching re-runs of old comedies, Edward switched off the television and dug around in the TV cabinet before pulling out Scrabble.

"Fancy a game?" he asked setting it up on the table and sitting on the floor on the opposite side.

"Sure, why not?" I said smiling at him while sitting down on the opposite side of the table.

LOFLUUS. What word could I make with that?

I placed down the word SOULFUL which used all my letters. I grinned proudly at Edward, who smirked back and placed down his word. We played for a couple of hours, chuckling when we couldn't think of a good word and ended up placing down the word BEE or something equally as short.

We were almost to the end of our second game when Edward's stomach rumbled. I realised that it was quite late and so I suggested we should make dinner. We made our way into the kitchen and Edward sat down at the breakfast bar while I searched through the fridge for something to make. There were chicken breasts and onions and in the cupboards I found korma sauce and rice, so I set to work making a curry.

"Can you come and cut these onions for me? I always cry when I do them…"

"Are you sure you want to let me help, you know what my mother said…"

I chuckled "Yes of course, get over here!"

He jumped up from his seat and started to cut the onions clumsily. Not bothering to make the slices the same size. I just rolled my eyes and added the chicken to the frying pan along with the onions. It felt oddly domestic standing with Edward, cooking. But it felt comfortable, like I had also been doing it for years. It was an odd feeling. I added the rice to the boiling water and ten minutes later we were plating up. We took our meals to the breakfast bar, sitting side by side we began to eat. Edward made small moans of appreciation and my mind wandered to what _other_ noises he makes. When he looked at me then I could feel my cheeks turning red. I quickly tried to think of something else.

"Thank you for dinner, it's amazing" Edward said between bites.

"It's no problem, I used to make dinner everyday back home. It's nice to do it again. Even though Esme makes amazing dinner…"

"So do you" he smiled and carried his plate over to the sink to begin washing up. It was definitely nothing I would've thought up, seeing Edward Cullen washing up. I giggled silently. If only all his adoring fans could see him now…

I carried my plate over to him dropping it in the sink before grabbing a dish towel.

"You wash, I dry?" I asked smiling.

"Sure thanks,"

Between the two of us, we managed to get the dishes washed and put away before Esme and Anthony got home. Not long after that, I went to bed and dreamt about Edward.

* * *

**Review please? :) xx**


End file.
